Cover (Double Time)
by mischievouswolf
Summary: A wise man (or women) once said, "Don't look at the cover, look what is underneath it." I have always wanted to know why one would create a cover that doesn't relate with the story that is inside. It doesn't make sense in having a cover that doesn't tell about (at least a little) what you are going to get inside. But then again, it won't be a cover if it doesn't cover it up,
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

' _Italic'_ _ **–**_ **Normal thoughts**

'Words' **– Naruto talking to Kurama in mind**

[A.N.:] / [W.M.:] – **Author's Note / Word's Meaning**

' _ **Bold Italic' –**_ **Kurama's Thoughts**

' **Bold Words' – Kurama talking to Naruto in mind**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. I wish he was. I wouldn't have mind Sasuke either when he was not being revenge obsessed, that is.

* * *

 _. . . . . . 'It's over . . . It's all over.' . . ._

I don't know how long I lay there, eyes closed, listening the dead silence that now hung over the once raging battle field.

 _. . . . . . 'What now?' . . . . . . . . 'Where do I go from here?' . . ._

I lift my hand in front of my face and watch the wounds and scratches heal at an abnormal rate.

 _(Pained sigh) 'He is not going to let me die, would he?'_

. . . . . . 'Let me die you stupid fox!' . . . . _'I don't have to live anymore can't he understand that.'_

 **. . . . . .**

'Fox?' . . . . _'Where are you? Do you . . . hate me too or disappointed that I couldn't save anyone?'_

'Kurama? . . . . Answer me dammit!' . . . . . _'Don't leave me . . . Please!'_

 **. . . . . .**

'Kura—'

' **What?'** he hissed at me, annoyed at being interrupted in whatever he was doing.

Angry at being ignored I hissed back, 'Couldn't you have answered me the first time?'

' **No! I am tired and busy keeping you alive, you disrespectful human.'**

'Why don't you let me die then, you can go back to sleep and nobody would bother you. You would be free!' . . . . _'Please. . .'_

' **I can't believe you still have the energy to argue with Me.'** disbelieve written all over his foxy face.

(Sigh) 'I don't, - I just . . . . I just want this to end.'

 **. . . . . .**

. . . . . .

 **. . . . . .**

. . . . . .

' **You are giving up.'**

It was not a question. He was stating the fact, and that's when I realise I . . . . I kinda am. And for some reason, I felt that I am not allowed to do that . . . . _'Ugh! It's so frustrating.'_ I turned away from him, trying to ignore the truth in the words.

'What is there to live for? Look around, every single being is being sucked out of chakra and life force. There is nothing left for me to fight for Kurama. Nothing! '

 **. . . . . .**

'I know I seem like I am giving up and that I am disrespecting our comrade's sacrifices; but I am out of ideas here . . . . If you have any, I am all ears.'

 **. . . . . .**

. . . . . .

 **. . . . . . 'You could change the outcome. You could go back.'** He was giving me this serious look that is giving me chills . . . . . . _'I don't understand. Why I am feeling so nervous all of a sudden?'_ I decided to ignore it for the moment.

. . . . . . 'We can do that?' I asked, a little in disbelieve, a little in exaltation.

But I should have known; this sort of happiness will only come with a price. The bigger the happiness is, the bigger the price. And Kurama's evasive answers were my only clues about the price that I would have to pay. . .

 **. . . . . . 'You can do that.'**

. . . . . .I felt so confused at first. Why is it that I can do this but we can't? His words kept ringing inside my head until a feeling of loneliness arises.

 **. . . . . .**

. . . . . . 'Why do I feel like you are saying Goodbye to me?'

. . . And that was not acceptable. I wasn't ready to pay that price.

. . . . . . 'Kurama?'

 **. . . . . . 'Take some rest Kit. Tomorrow we'll start making the preparations.'** he had a determined look on his face that I have never seen before, and I have face down Madara (his eternal enemy) with him, so that's saying something.

That's when I realise what that feeling was when he first suggested it to me. Why I was so nervous even to hear him out.

'I am not going anywhere without you, forget it!'. . . . . . _'If he can be determined to sacrifice his life to give me a second chance then I can be stubborn to not leave him behind too.'_

(Sigh) **'I can't come with you, it needs lots of chakra and there is not supposed to be two Kyuubis Kit.'**

'Then what about me? There is not supposed to be two Narutos either. So, I'll die too.' I was a little sceptic too. _'What the old Fox is getting at? Has old age finally caught up to him?'_

' **No, you won't. You are the stronger entity between you & your past self but there will be changes, yes.'**

'So, what you are saying is that I'll be killing my past self to live?'

 **. . . . . . 'Yes, but you'll have to sacrifice your identity if you want your past- younger self to live. You cannot be Naruto anymore.'**

. . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . 'I'll give you 3 months to think things through. Gather anything that you wish to take and seal it in your person. Acquire a new identity, with papers & such, and seal them also. Learn anything that you think will help you in your future adventures.'**

'What will you do? And if I can change my identity and live can't you too?'

I have been setting inside my mindscape since we started on this conversation. It hasn't changed much; but since I now have a strong hold over my own subconscious I manage to change a few things. The murky water that once surrounded this area is now nowhere to be found. There is no cage between Kurama & me anymore; he is free to roam around. The once dimly lit corridors are now has a little more light. I was brought back by Kurama's sigh of tiredness and frustration.

(Sigh) **'I don't know about that for sure because as I said before this Jutsu will take all of mine and most of your chakra as well. -'**

'But – But then -' _I don't know what to say to convince him; anything . . . anything to keep him with me._

' **I'll create a shield around you so that you'll be able to sustain the strain of travelling through time. You are tiny compare to me so I'll have enough chakra to cast 5 layers of shield around you, which won't be possible for me.'**

' _No, I can't live on without him gone too.'_

(Sigh) 'I—I just don't want to be alone again! If you are not with me, I'll be truly alone Kurama. NO ONE would know me. Here at least I have you.'

' _Please, Please. . . . . . Don't do this to me Kurama.'_

 **. . . . . .** **. 'Kit!'** I guess he thought that the conversation is turning to an unfavourable direction for him, so he decided to lighten the mood, **'I can't have your kit neither can you have mine, we already are dead without a female here, so quit complaining or I'll make you one.'**

. . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'WHAT! YOU PERVERTED OLD -'

' **Three months Kit!'** He cut me off with a very serious and determined expression.

'But—' (Sigh) 'Fine!' I grumbled to myself for the unfairness of it all & went outside of my mindscape to prepare, for next 3 months.

' _Don't think I am ready to give up on you, though.'_

 **After 3 months, On Big Day:**

It's been 3 months; already it's time to go back. I've got all scrolls with me, paper works, jutsus, seals and other scrolls which can be offered as bargaining material if needed be. A cover up story to fall on and other necessary stuff, just you name it!

' _And if all works as planed then I'll have a surprise for a certain old fox.'_

' **Are you ready?'** speak of the devil (or demon)  & he shall be there.

' _& I'm gonna make sure he remains there.'_ I promised to myself.

. . . . . . 'Yeah, I have sealed up all the stuff.' I answered him quietly. I am still mad  & sad about the idea of him not coming with me.

' _How dare he even propose such thing?'_

' **Did you sealed up clothes of all sizes and types; even the female kind?'**

'Yeah, yeah baka fox. Even though can't understand the life of me why would I need female stuff. It's not like I'll need disguise.'

' _ **Ah! My dear-dear Kit, yes you'll need it.'**_

' **As I said before, I don't know how far back, in what shape & condition you'll find yourself in; its best you go prepared.'** . . . . . . **'** _ **Also what you don't know can't hurt you . . . or me.'**_

. . . . . . **'Now draw the seals as I've shown you. It shouldn't be hard for a seal master as you. I'll combine our chakra with the ink as you go.'**

'Of course, it won't be hard. Don't underestimate me.' I declared loudly.

After all, I've tweaked with that stupid seal myself so many times these past three months that I had it memorised.

After 2 hours, we had the protection seal ready. _'It's was a good thing that Kurama's full concentration was on the controlled channelling of our chakra to the seal through me. He didn't even notice few small minuscule changes I made to the seals.'_

But of course, tricks are like second nature to the Fox & will have something up his sleeves (or fur). _**'It's a good thing that the Brat is determined enough to give the seal all of his concentration. He failed to notice me changing certain hand-signs from the original sequence.'**_ He chuckled evilly.

' _ **The King of Prankster is getting pranked by Demon of Prankster.'**_ Oh, the Irony.

Another 2 hours and the time- reversal seal can be seen painted on the ground glowing faintly with potent chakra.

' **Now we do the hand-signs simultaneously. I want you to concentrate on the time you want yourself into. Okay?'**

'Hai, I want us to land during 3rd Shinobi war. It should give me enough time to train myself and prepare others. What do you think?'

I received a nod, **'I'll send you a month before the end of 3** **rd** **Shinobi War. Remember the hand-signs! Rat, Hare, Snake, Bird, Horse, Rat, Dog, Monkey, Dragon, Dog, Hare, Bird, Snake, Ram, Dog, Tiger.'**

' **I'll do the Memory Preservation Seals. Don't freak out if you retain consciousness immediately. You'll probably find yourself as naked as the day you were born, your chakra almost nil and bruised all over the body.'**

'Wakatta. Let's start!' With that Kurama & I started weaving signs simultaneously, keeping our destination clear in our mind.

Rat **Dragon** Hare **Ram** Snake **Dog**

We heard a hum coming from the seal. . . . . .

Bird **Tiger** Horse **Snake** Rat **Rat** Dog **Ram**

The hum got louder gradually with each sign we weaved, the seal started glowing faintly. The wind picked up its speed violently but inside the seal we felt nothing other than the heaviness of the increased air pressure.

Monkey **Fox** Dragon **Seal** Dog **Peacock** Hare **Mirror Ram** Bird **Boar**

The glow from the seal suddenly grew so brighter that it was hurting my eyes to look at it. The hum was replaced with a burning sensation under my feet. I was forced to kneel down as the air inside the seal was crashing me.

Snake **Ram** Ram **Rat** Dog **Snake** Tiger **Dragon**

SLAM (Summoning) **CLAP (Praying)**

"Time Reversal Jutsu" **"Memory Preservation Jutsu"**

We both felt our chakra sucked out by the seal; I felt myself swaying & my consciousness slipping. I didn't know when I closed my eyes but behind my eyelids, I saw outside illuminated by brightest light then it was all Black . . . . . .

* * *

 **W.M.:** Wakatta – Understood ; Baka - Idiot/ Stupid.

 **A.N.:** I tried to be true to the original but since it's a fan fiction I've taken the liberty of adding new Jutsus and Hand-signs in this chapter. I've uploaded the prologue for now but i'll be adding new chapters soon. Tell me how you like it.

Have a Nice life.


	2. Arrival in Past & in Hospital

**Cover (Double Time)**

" **Arrival in Past & in Hospital"**

' _Italic'_ _ **–**_ **Normal thoughts**

'Words' **– Naruto talking to Kurama in mind**

[A.N.:] / [W.M.:] – **Author's Note / Word's Meaning**

' _ **Bold Italic' –**_ **Kurama's Thoughts**

' **Bold Words' – Kurama talking to Naruto in mind**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. I wish he was. I wouldn't have minded Sasuke either when he was not being a revenge-obsessed brat, that is.

* * *

 **Minato's POV:**

"Minato-kun, I would like you & your team to patrol Eastern side forest. I have got reports of a disturbance, even though it is common during wartime, but the nature of murders was disturbing."

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, explained while handing the mission scroll over to Minato. "I will look into the matter, Sarutobi-sama." I pocket the scroll and turn towards my minions... um, my slaves..., no, I mean my genins.

"Okay guys, we meet at East Gate in two hours." With that my genins began to fill out of the Hokage Office. I was about to ask for more details on the matter when I notice one of my slaves. . . students, I meant one of my students was looking at me expectantly. I guess he wants to know the details too.

"Go on Kakashi, I'll brief the mission on the road." I don't know exactly how bad things are going to be but I'll like to spare them nightmares if I can help.

With an affirmative nod, Kakashi too made his way out. We waited till we're sure that he was out of hearing range.

"So, how bad the mission is?" I asked. There is no use skirting around the bush.

"Here, this is YOUR mission scroll; I want to know everything you find or suspect, even your wildest guesses."

"Do they manage to get the bodies?" I have a bad feeling . . . . . .

"No, there were only organs and blood, lots of it. It seems they have taken the skins of all their victims. Be careful, Minato. It just might not be . . ."

I gave him a determined nod and made my exit.

* * *

The place reeks of blood & gore . . . there were few other smells too but they got overshadowed by the coppery smell.

"Goodness sake! What the hell happened here? There so much blood, the ground is soaking wet & painted red by it." Obito exclaimed softly, disturbing the tense silence.

"Sensei, please tell me that we aren't searching for the 'thing' that caused this bloodbath? This one's the13TH clearing that we came across that's like this . . ." Rin is scared I can tell, even though being a Medic-Nin she is more used to with gruesome sited than the boys. This must still be giving her shivers of disgust.

"Ugh, I can't stand this." Obito suddenly turned around and emptied his stomach on the ground. I repressed a sigh, _'I wonder how Kakashi is coping_. . _.'_ I glanced over to my last student to see how he is dealing with this, what I saw confused me a little but then worry took over.

He was looking towards the deeper parts of the forest. I started making my way towards him when abruptly he started making seals. Looking closer I realized he was summoning his nin-dog, _'must be to scope out the area. (Sigh) He is so detached that it worries me sometimes.'_

"Sensei, there seems to be a body in the next clearing towards north-east." He said uneasily. And with that, everyone became tensed for any possible attacks, when none came after some time, we made our way over to where Kakashi pointed a body lay.

Upon reaching the clearing we notice that it was different from others, instead of blood-soaked ground littered with every human organ possible, it was scared with slashes and burns around the area. And at one corner, under a tree, lay a body.

From where we stood it was clearly a female body. A very naked female body covered with blood, pieces of fabric hanging from her which covered not even an inch of her body. I quickly & quietly gesture Rin, our female member, to check the body. Both the boys have busied themselves in scouting the clearing, consciously keeping their backs to Rin and her charge. _'Ah! I can only guess their reasons for showing sudden maturity.'_ Feelings conflicted between pitying them  & sweatdropping.

Rin, when I turned back, had covered the body as much as she could. I sighed in relief and walked towards her. Even though I am happily engaged to a very beautiful red hair kunoichi & was forced to familiarize with female anatomy. I hold enough respect as a man to give privacy when needed, even if it is a dead body, though I would hope not 'coz from the looks of it she is just a girl barely in her teens.

"There is a pulse but faint. She has chakra exhaustion all of this blood is hers... She seems to have strange markings on all over her body. Everything seems to be working properly other than few broken ribs & few puncture wounds." Rin diagnosed the situation to me in almost emotionless voice. But even though I am no doctor; not even a medic-in-training like her, even I can sense a big, very big, 'AND' in the air. Either she doesn't want to say something or she is dreading to examine any further. And I concluded that it's bad.

"Okay, get ready everyone; we are heading back to the village. She needs medical support immediately. I'll use Hiraishin to teleport there before it's too late for her."

Rin looked relieved but hurried to prepare the girl for transport. "I'll secure her for the ride. Who –"

"Place her on my back; Sensei won't be able to hold her while doing Hiraishin." Kakashi cut her off with an answer, almost like he could read her mind. Obito was uncomfortable enough to not jump at the chance to play hero and so kept quiet. He walked up to his teammate (& a self-proclaimed rival) to take his bag off him and help Rin secure the girl on Kakashi's back.

At first, Rin seems hesitant to the idea, but with time running out for the girl she made quick work and placed her on Kakashi's back.

"All right, hold tight." While going through the required hand signs (and mentally groaning for still needing it) only one thought was going through my mind, _'Why would she hesitate...'_. With the last hand sign in place, we vanished from the crime scene.

* * *

 **24 hours later, Rin's POV:-**

I walked down the corridor towards my last patient of the day. She was in the room 205. I remember that to be highly guarded private rooms in the Northern Wing of the hospital. I wonder why am I allowed there? Being just a Genin or a medic in training doesn't sanction it; normally.

As I stood in front of the room, the chunin guards there asked for my Nin-ID and permission papers before letting me in. I walked inside; closing the door behind me & saw my patient was covered from head to toe in bandages. But saw no sign of chakra binds or restriction seals placed on or around her. So, this is no prisoner but an important person or someone important to an important person. I walk around the bed and took a look at her chart. What I saw shocked me but didn't surprise me. This is the same girl that my team & I recovered yesterday. As I continued reading her chart I found my earlier diagnosis was very poor. She seems to have multiple broken bones throughout her body. Her heart failed multiple times during the operation that she underwent yesterday. The marking on her was similar to seals on a storage scroll. She also seems to possess a large chakra reserve which is found sucked dry. Some of the markings resemble a fox, a toad, a wolf and a phoenix. Which are assumed to be tattooed? It is also noted here that she seems to have an incredible healing rate. And due to that even though there is no sign of injury in/around her private & no foreign DNA, She is declared a rape victim as foreign chakra residual have been found.

 _'Huh! That is exactly what I wanted to be wrong about. She is . . . she is so small, barely a teen. This is such a cruel world for girls.'_

I was about to finish examining when the door opened quietly and came in three people; my genin sensei Minato Namikaze, his sensei & one of three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, and Hokage-sama himself. I was mildly surprised about the late visit but figured it must be something important. I bowed to them as a greeting and looked towards my sensei for my orders. I don't know whether I am to stay or to leave. For some reason, I don't want to leave this girl in presence of any male population alone. But as a good ninja, I know not to let my emotions take the upper hand.

"Rin-chan, I see you were examining her. So, what is her condition?" I was startled out of my thoughts by the sudden question.

"Ah, right. When we brought her here, It was found that she has multiple . . . . ." I parroted all my findings and almost everything the chart says. But I found it difficult to tell them most dreaded of all without feeling the pain in my heart.

"And?" It seems Jiraiya-sama has caught on my hesitation at saying something. So, I forced myself to take a deep breath and continue.

"And even though there is no injury or foreign DNA presence is found in her. It is highly possible that she has been . . . raped." I said averting my eyes to the ground feeling oddly weak. Here I am standing before a girl who was barely a year or two younger than me but possibly stronger than I.

"Rin, if there is nothing that claims it so, why do you say that?" I glanced sideways at my sensei then turned to my Hokage to explain it further.

"I didn't say that there is nothing. We found foreign chakra residual in her, which is enough of a proof." I feel so exhausted with all this.

There was deafening silence after that. I wanted to be out of this room. And I was relieved when sensei excused me.

"And don't forget, we have a team meeting tomorrow early in the morning." I never miss team meetings & sensei knows it too but I understand his want to lighten up the tense mood so I replied back anyway, loudly.

Back inside the hospital room, the loud exchange didn't help much to change the tense atmosphere.

"We should move on too. Sarutobi-sensei, I say we wait two more days, if she doesn't wake up, you can go forward with Inoichi. It's best to know her mental condition before mental probing if the diagnosis is right."

"I agree!" Minato quietly agreed while looking at the still bandaged body.

"Okay, I wouldn't want to damage her further either. . . It's a shame our world doesn't even recognize the difference between a child and an adult anymore. Minato, I am going to assign her to you. If she doesn't have any guardian, & even if she does, make sure to keep close contact with her and the people around her. Of course, one she wakes up that is."

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama!" _'I would have done it even if you hadn't asked.'_

* * *

 **Another chapter is done. I'm having problems with writing Kakashi's part. I don't want to jump-start their relation given that Kakashi is an observant person. Also, this is supposed to be a song fiction and I'm having a little problem with including songs in it.**

 **Anyways please read and review.**


	3. Wake Up & Dual Shock

" **Wake Up & Dual Shock"**

' _Italic'_ _ **–**_ **Normal thoughts**

'Words' **– Naruto talking to Kurama**

' _ **Bold Italic' –**_ **Kurama's Thoughts**

' **Bold Words' – Kurama talking to Naruto**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. I wish he was. I wouldn't have mind Sasuke either when he was not being revenged obsessed, that is.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

It was a cool morning of the second week of March. The Sun is yet to visit the land of leaves. The sky was twinkling with early morning stars. Venus was shining particularly bright today. In the serenity of early morning, you would find only two kinds of people out of their beds; hard working Shinobi's and Doctors & nurses suffering their night shifts. And both of their lives were halted by a shrill distress shout coming from Hospital's Northern Wing Room No. 205. . .

"AAaaaa . . . aah!"

For a moment everybody stood on high alert, expecting an invasion or an attack of some kind. Then a ward boy was heard saying Room No.205 patient just woke up. Nurses and Doctors nodded in understanding while Shinobis continued on with their duties leaving the matter at doctor's capable hands.

When all this was going on outside the Room 205, the little girls lying inside was having a shouting match inside her mindscape. An equally surprised Demon was so stunned with the knowledge that this girl, formally a boy, has managed to tie his mind and soul to a tattooed seal on her. And thus, he is forever, ever & ever, bound with the kit. He decided to ignore everything that his kit was shouting.

' **But she better finishes her temper tantrum soon or I'll change her to a Pig and leave her to Oink her way through her 2** **nd** **life.'**

Ah! An irritated Kyuubi can be really evil. But guess what? Being in a female body makes you more aware of your surroundings. Our favorite blond boy turned girl shut up immediately after hearing Kurama's thought aloud. After all, nobody wants to turn into a Pig, then captured and killed, then cut into small pieces to roast on fire, then devoured by humans, probably a certain Akimichi. That thought sent a shiver down her spine.

'Stupid fox, pervy fox . . . temper . . .' but even that can't stop the soft mumbles '. . . stomach ache . . . chibified . . . .' Um, yeah those. . .

' **Kit! Now that you are awake and calm enough. Do you need to find out where you are? Do you remember anything? We need to check if everything is in the right order or if any alteration has been made with us being here?'** Kurama, the voice of reason between the two, listed off.

'Well, now that you asked, I think I was in an unfamiliar room with white ceiling & smells of antiseptic. There was a beeping sound too so probably a hospital room. I don't know the state in which I was found but going by your theory I would have been naked but I am covered now so we'll have to confirm that later.'

' **What about your memories? Did the memory preservation seal worked?'**

'I am not sure Kurama; I'm having a huge head ache thinking anything. And I still feel tired.'

' **Okay, I'll search for the seal inside your mindscape. It should be linked with my cage so no one would pry what we don't want.'**

'Okay, fine. I'm going back to sleep. –'

' **Before you do, let me remind you. I'm almost as useless as you are right now in terms of chakra. So, try not to hurt yourself. All your documents are in the storage seal of your left hip. And rem –'**

'Z-zzz . . .'

Twitch.

' **I might as well take a nap for a while.'** After a few minutes, if one was to invade Naruko's mind, they would hear twin loud snores echoing in there.

When now identified Naruko was busy speaking with her Demon. There was a tensed atmosphere outside. Four people were standing in the Room 205; A nurse who had rushed to call the head of the hospital, The head of Hospital, Jonin Minato- whose team were responsible for bringing her in and who was also her appointed guardian for the time being and lastly the Hokage himself- Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"What is her condition Doctor? We were informed that she woke up." Minato asked noting that Sandaime was not pleased for being ill informed."

"Yes, she woke up five minutes ago. But went into a shock attack immediately afterward. That is why you see her unconscious again." The doctor, Kai Mour, replied trying to justify that the Hokage was not ill informed just informed too quickly in these types of cases. The Doctor continued . . .

"Her brain is functioning a lot more than any other that means even though she is unconscious to the world, she is conscious in her mind and probably reliving the horrifying incident; which is dangerous if she continues like this."

"Isn't there any way to make her stop?"

"We cannot force her to stop thinking about it. It's a nightmare that cannot be erased. But we can force her to realize that she is tired and need to sleep. Nurse, prepare the injection." Mour said directing the nurse their next course of action.

"Hai, Kai-sensei!"

"What can you tell us about when she would actually wake up?"

"Normally cases like these they take weeks to wake up and be coherent enough to listen and months to actually respond. Patients like them were really unpredictable. Everyone responds differently. It varies from crying their heart out to be indifferent & clod to attempt suicidal."

"Would you recommend appointing a guard inside the room to stop such things from happening?"

Nodding his head, he replied "Sure, but I would strongly recommend a female guard but preferably not from ANBU. Masks tend to scare people." He explained himself laughing apologetically.

"Then it would be done. Mour-san, you'll have to excuse us now." Finally, Sandaime spoke in his commanding voice.

"Ah! Sure Hokage-sama! I'm done here anyway."

With that, he scurried off to somewhere unimportant. After making sure that the doctor is gone, Hiruzen continued.

"Minato, I don't want to employ any ANBU other than those two stationed outside. I am already stretching my forces with those two just because of the seals on her and the place she was found. I would have asked your team but I need you & them in other places. So it would have to be a genin team. But with the war going on –"

"Sandaime-sama, why not appoint a nurse? It would spare us stretching our already thin force."

"Regular nurses don't have the clearance for guarding a possible enemy above C-rank, alone; they would have to be a medic-nin, Minato. They are not trained enough to be constantly alert for any surprise attack and be able to defend themselves efficiently." Understanding drawn on Minato, he nodded.

"If so, then how about appointing Rin? Obito and Kakashi can help her out after a nice Henge no Jutsu. Our mission is yet to be concluded and the patient is now part of it, so I can do the outside swipe while they handle her. So, what do you say Sandaime-sama?"

"Hmm, I don't think they would sit ideally though. Those two would get bored easily and Kakashi would think of it as a waste of time."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Sandaime-sama! I'll keep them busy enough!" Minato smiled mysteriously that lead Hiruzen to send a wish of luck to the kids.

Next morning found Team 7 consisting of Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha at the training ground 7. Minato had a backpack on his shoulders and three other backpacks at his feet. His cute little victims . . . um, I mean students were gaping at him. One with joy to get to learn Medical Fuin- Jutsu, one with the thought of punishment that would be bestowed upon them if complained and one with frustration on being left behind with two losers and that too to guard a foreign girl who could very well be an enemy. He was a chunin dammit not genin like those losers in his team. He should be allowed to go on missions with sensei not waste time standing ideally.

"Sensei, the only good thing I see in this, is finally getting to learn Fuin- Jutsu. But teaching them to Rin and this loser? What were you thinking?" Kakashi whispered to his sensei.

"Now that's not nice Kakashi-Kun; you all are same to me, my cute little minions. You see, I am your teacher, everyone is going to assume that you would be, if not master, at least be proficient enough with these. Trust me it would eventually happen to you all as it happened with me." Minato added when he noticed Obito opening his mouth with an odd expression.

"The reason I am asking you all to teach other your portion of it because; for one, Fuin is a very vast field of learning. It would be faster if you distribute the work and teach the other what you learned. Secondly, I want all three of you to have some knowledge of Medical-Jutsu or at least Medical-Fuin. You never know when you'd need it. It's better to be prepared in times of war." He continues with a very serious air.

They thought back to all the gruesome sites they have come across and the deaths that this war had caused and is still causing. Finally, after some moment they looked up at their team leader and nodded in acceptance, understanding & determination shining in their eyes.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done. Please read and review. I love reading them. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in the coming chapters, please leave them in the comment box.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
